Ash
Ash is one of the Main characters in Phantom Brave he appears in both Phantom Brave and Phantom Brave: We Meet Again, having a major role in both versions. History Ash was originally a Chroma alongside Marona's parents, and was also killed when they were. However, Haze (Marona's father) used his final burst of power to grant Ash immortality as a Phantom. Now trapped between life and death, he serves as Marona's guardian throughout the game. During the main storyline, he checks Marona's mail every day and disposes of any insulting mail aimed at her due to her "possessed" status. He and Marona travel to various regions during the game, helping those in need, with Ash acting as Marona's advisor as well as the head of her Phantom fighting force. When the player visits the Isle of Healing Waters, Ash come face-to-face with his murderer, a Wraith under Sulphur's service. Later in the game, his secret pertaining to the insulting mail is revealed, but Marona's faith in him does not waver. Near the end of the game, he fights the Wraith one last time, killing it for good. He then fights and helps Marona defeat Sulphur. In "Another Marona," He maintains his role as Marona's guardian, but has a less important role in the story. His faith and personal desires are often tested in this plotline by Marona's alternate self, Carona, putting him on the spot for most of the game. It is revealed that in Carona's world, he was killed along with Marona's parents instead of being made into a Phantom. He is deeply saddened by the fact he was not there for Marona on this alternate world, and ponders it to the point of tears. He also adressses Carona as her original name, Marona. He is the only character in this story to do so. Him and Carona make up by the end of the story. Personality Ash has somewhat of a sullen demeanor, acting similar to the "silent Guardian" stereotype. However, he voices his opinions to Marona VIA his form, in which he can only be seen and heard by Marona. (He can control who can hear him, however by altering his form.) He is often telling Marona to assert herself to her clients, since she is soft-spoken. He also lacks confidence, unsure of his ability to protect Marona. However, he cares for her deeply, as truly considers her family. It is revealed that he cannot feel hot or cold, due to his status as a Phantom. This causes a brief tension between Ash and Marona, but is quickly sorted out by Episode's end. It is also revealed that he is the main reason that Marona is so cheerful and is the drive that causes her to be kind to her clients. In "Another Marona," it is revealed that the other Marona, Carona, lived in a world where Ash was not granted eternal life, instead dying with Marona's parents when she was five. This caused Carona to grow up as a loner. Upon meeting Ash, she starts to hate him for being alive in this world, yet dead in her's. She displays this when she behaves in an immature manner and refer's to Ash as a "child lover," giving out the impression that he is in love with Marona. He denies this and proves his innocence. She puts his faith in Marona to the test when she asks Marona to give Ash to her. Marona approves, and Ash, doing whatever Marona says, approves as well, only for Carona to reveal the test she gave the two. By "Another Marona's" end, she seems to reconcile with Ash, finally letting go of her hatred and past, thanking Marona and Ash for giving her independence from God Eryngi, who was forcing her into serving him. His pre-battle line is : "You'll go no further! For her sake, I will not fail!" Gameplay Being at the head of Marona's Phantom force, he has great stats. He is built offensively, his ATK stat being his main dominant stat. He also has a special ability "Solemn Vow," which double his ATK and INT stats on his final turn. Even though he is built to be a physical attacker, he can also be a magic caster since his ATK and INT have a very short power gap. New players should stick to offense while ambitious players looking to avoid the norm can make him a powerful mage by performing a Transmigration using the Changebook/Egg early in the game and boosting his INT, but will also have to depend on the Fusionist's power to make his weapons increase whichever stat he is fighting with. Ash in Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days Ash appears as a playable DLC character by downloading him off of the Playstation Network. In this game, he excels in Attack power, and is great with a Sword. He also has a higher Atack Aptitude than most characters. (140%) However, many of the DLC characters, Ash included, had in-game glitches that distorted their voices/graphics,ETC.He was taken off along with many other characters for maintenance. However, it can be assumed that he, as well as the other characters, are avaliable for download as of recently. Ash in Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten Ash appears in Disgaea 4 as DLC. He has a rather childish look compared to the Phantom Brave games. All of his moves are ice typed and feature water dragons in them. As always, he is proficient with swords and has 140% aptitude in the ATK stat. His also retains his signature Rising Dragon attack. When in the battle against Ash, a remix of Game Breaker plays. After being defeated, he joins the party. His alternate colours can make him look like his Phantom Brave appearance (more dull, dark coloured hair and clothing), like his "invisible" form (whole body is a shade of blue), or strangely, like Carona. His innate evility allows him to get a 100% to all of his stats on the final turn of magichange (a reference to Solemn Vow in Phantom Brave). His other 2 evilities allow him to be summoned into battle with a 50% boost to all of his stats (if Marona has been purchased and knows her second evility as well) and to deal 20% more damage with ice-based attacks as well as take 20% less damage from ice-based attacks. (Even though his ice resistance is very high to begin with.) Trivia One of his special abilities' descriptions (In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days) mention "beating an enemy with the water dragon's power." This hints that he either gained his powers from defeating a monster of that type, or he made a pact (agreement or fixed trade) with a monster or entity of that type, granting him his power. This is never speculated upon, causing a very slight continuity error. Although, this could have also been a reference to a unique weapon that is present and can only obtained in Phantom Brave's initial tutorial in the main storyline's first chapter. This weapon has an ability with the very same description. A pre-battle chant Ash used in the Japanese version of the game that was not used in the English version has the following quote. "You will go no further. Grant me the power of the Water Dragon, Eccarlate!" Eccarlate is most likely the monster on which Ash gained his powers (whether killed or the result of a pact). Furthermore, if he did indeed make a pact or gained power from a "water" monster, then his special ability should have been given the "Water "attribute. This was probably changed to avoid making Ash an elemental-type character, in order to distinguish him from Walnut, whose special ability is Fire-based, or to just make him more reliable. It is most likely that the two were meant to be rivals, since Fire and Water (Or Ice) are opposing elements. However, Marona and Walnut end up becoming rivals instead of Ash and him... This was probaby a last minute change on the developers' part. Ash is the only character in the Phantom Brave continuity that does not say the name of his special ability in his pre-battle chant (At least in the English dub and text change). Category:Characters